Dangerous Feelings
by filia-qui-mortis
Summary: KxShu ähm... *hust* tja zwei Mädels die außergewöhnliche Parrings lieben ob s dabei bleibt is ne andere Sache
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog:**

Ein Schatten lag über dem NG-Gebäude. Eine schreckliche Nachricht traf die junge Nachwuchsband Bad Luck vollkommen unerwartet und unerklärlich:

Die Zahl der Bad Luck - Hater stieg rapide an. Selbst Morddrohungen gegenüber dem Leadsänger Shuichi Shindou lagen vor, wurden jedoch nicht weiter ernst genommen. Doch nach knapp einer Woche wäre fast eine dieser Drohungen wahr geworden. Nur haarscharf verfehlte den quirligen Jungen eine Kugel, die definitiv nicht von K-san, ihren Manager, stammte. Es musste etwas unternommen werden. Schnell stand fest das ein Bodyguard her musste. Doch wer war schon so lebensmüde und stellte sich freiwillig einer Meute von Hatern entgegen?

Sicher nicht des Lebens abdrüssig, sondern eher erfreut das seine Schätze endlich wieder zum Einsatz kamen, nahm K nur zu gern diesen Job nach einigen hin und her an. Schließlich sparte man ja so noch den Gehalt eines engagierten Leibwächters.

Und eins stand fest: K würde seine Aufgabe als "Bodyguard" sehr ernst nehmen...


	2. Chapter 2

**1.Kapitel: The day of decision and the follows (zu dt. : Tag der Entscheidung und die Folgen)**

"Shindou-kun behave strange in the last time, liegt das an den Hatern?" fragte K, dem das seltsame Verhalten in letzter Zeit öfter aufgefallen war Hiro, da dieser mit Fujisaki zu den Pünktlichen zählte und bereits auf einen der Stühle im Konferenzraum der Band saß. "Nein, er ist seit kurz nach der Filmaufführung schon so. Keine Ahnung was los ist. Ah wenn man vom Teufel spricht." entgegnete dieser mit einem Schulter zucken, obwohl es ihn mehr als wurmte nicht zu wissen was mit seinen kleinen Freund los ist und blickte zur Tür zu der Shuichi gerade hineintrat. Er hatte rote verquolene Augen und schniefte, als ob er noch bis vor kurzem geweint hätte. Als er die Beiden ansah kamen ihn wieder Tränen.

"What´s wrong with you?"

"Was ist denn los Shu-chan?"

fragten K und Hiro im fast unverständlichem Chor. irgendwie sah er so verweint doch ganz niedlich aus.

Zumindest verstanden sie jetzt, warum Eiri ihn so gern zum heulen brachte.

"Ähm, Shu-chan? Wir haben uns entschieden das K-san dein Bodyguard wird." sagte Hiro, der Shuichi eine Packung Taschentücher hinhielt.

"O.K.", war Shu´s einzige Reaktion, mit einem genuschelten "Arrigatou." Besorgt musterten Manager und jahrelanger Freund den sonst so lebensfreude versprühenden Jungen. Fujisaki konnte es nur recht sein, endlich benahm sich der Pinkhaarige mal eher seinem Alter entsprechend und so machte sich dieser eher weniger draus und machte sich daran weiter die Arrangements für den neuen Song zu perfektionieren. Und so nahm der Arbeitstag seinen Lauf bei dem Shuichi nicht wirklich bei der Sache war. "It´s terrible!" sagte K und stoppte somit die Aufnahme des neuen Songs. Sakano hatte angefangen den Raum mit seinen Tränen zu fluten. "Shindou-kun wenn es wieder wegen irgendeinem Streits mit Yuki-san ist, dann geh nach Haus und klär es, aber so können wir nicht weiter machen! Am besten du beeilst dich, lange Zeit haben wir nicht mehr bis zur Veröffentlichung und das Photoshooting nähert sich auch und dann noch die Tournee..." K stoppte den unter Niagarafällen gehaltenen Redeschwall Sakanos in dem er ihm seine Magnum in den Mund hielt. "Shut up! And you-" er wandte sich zu Shuichi um.

"Du gehst nach Hause und klärst, was auch immer!" Damit war der Arbeitstag offiziel von K beendet worden. Sie verabschiedeten einander und K ging seiner neuen Tätigkeit als Bodyguard so unaufällig wie möglich nach...

So zogen 2 Tage ins Land ohne das sich Shuichis Stimmung, bzw. Zustand veränderte. Seufzend legte Hiro seine Gitarre beiseite. "Wir sollten für Heute aufhören, es ist eh schon spät und Übermorgen ist das Photoshooting, da solltest du Fit sein." sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und wuschelte Shuichi durch die Haare, der wenigstens einen Ansatz eines Lächelns zeigte. "Wo ist eigentlich K-san?! Er sollte doch 24-Stunden auf dich aufpassen!" fragte Hiro und schaute sich im Raum um. Wann war ihr Manager denn verschwunden? Shuichi starrte seinen Freund geschockt an. "24 Stunden? Sag mir aber bitte nicht das er das schon seit 2 Tagen macht?!"

Hiro wusste nicht ob er jetzt erfreut über diese Gefühlsregung des anderen seien sollte oder nicht, so belies er es bei einem einfachen und knappen "Hai"

Ein Schweißtropfen bildete sich an seiner Schläfe, als er sah wie sich das Gesicht des Sängers in ein tomatenrot färbte. Dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf um die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht zu verdrängen. Wenn K ihn jetzt schon seit 2 Tagen so zu sagen observierte dann beudete das doch praktisch das er auch draußen in der Kälte übernächtigen musste. Das sollte er ändern, beschloss er gedanklich, hatte aber gleich darauf Tränen über seine Wangen laufen. "Was ist den Shuichi? Wieso weinst du den jetzt wieder?" hörte er Hiro neben sich besorgt fragen. Shuichi schniefte nochmal herzzerreißend, bevor er Hiro sein Entschluss mitteilte, dann aber noch mit traurigen Augen hinzusetzte das Yuki davon sicher nicht sehr begeistert sein würde, da ihm der Amerikaner mehr als suspekt war. Shuichi lies sich grad wieder ein Taschentuch reichen, als...

BANG!

Ein lauter knall ertönte. Stücke der ehemaligen Tür rieselten, wie der Schnee im Winter, zu Boden. Ein Blick zu dem Loch, wo einst die Tür war, genügte aus den Grund dafür zu klären, denn K stand inmitten des kleinen Schutthaufens, der lediglich die Schulter zuckte. Hätte sie nicht geklemmt, wär sie auch weitaus älter geworden. Den Bandmitgliedern lief ein Schweißtropfen die Schläfe entlang, während Sakano mal wieder seine Runden durch den Raum drehte und sich chronisch darüber aufregte, das sie zu den anstehenden Terminen jetzt auch noch eine neue Tür finanzieren mussten. K störte sich nicht weiter daran, schnappte sich Shuichi und schliff ihn hinter sich her zum Auto. "Äh... K-san" der Pinkhaarige schaffte sich richtig aufzurichten, den Griff zu entkommen und neben ihren Manager herzulaufen. "Wenn Yuki nichts dagegen hat, können sie das Gästezimmer beziehen." sagte er und schaffte es sogar endlich wieder sein altes Lächeln hervor zu zaubern. "Well, wir werden sehen." entgegnete der Blondhaarige nur, hatte er das Thema doch schon mit seinem geliebten Abhörgerät vorhin belauscht und startete den Motor des Autos, in dem sie mittlerweile saßen.

Eine Viertelstunde und 5 Panikattacken Shuichis, in denen er immer wieder "Fahr langsamer!" oder "Es ist ROT!" schrie und sich in Endeffekt nur noch die Augen zuhielt, später, kamen sie endlich an. Wie ein Pflitzebogen und froh endlich zu Haus zu sein verschwand Shuichi in der Wohnung, während K langsam hinterher lief. Yuki betrachtete den an ihn geklammerten Sänger mit gehobener Augenbraue, woraufhin er aus zwei überdimensional erscheinenden Augen angeglubscht wurde. "Ich hab dich sooo vermisst Yuki" nuschelte der Kleinere und rieb seine Wange am Oberarm des Schriftstellers, der es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte, in der Hoffnung noch ein wenig abspannen zu können, ehe sein Anhängsel zu Hause war. Falsch gedacht.

"Hello Mitbewohner!" begrüßte K Eiri, der daraufhin den Blick zu dem Manager hob

"Was sagen sie da?" erwiederte dieser nur mies gelaunt. Da schaltete sich Shuichi in den kurzen Dialog "K wird für eine Weile hier wohnen. Er soll mich rund um die Uhr bewachen." erklärte er und dachte noch immer nicht daran seinen Yuki los zu lassen.

"Nein! Der Kerl haut SOFORT wieder ab!" sagte Eiri im verärgerten Ton und versuchte Shuichi abzuschütteln, ohne großen Erfolg. "Aber..." wollte Shuichi ihn beruhigen. "Ich sagte nein! Und das ist mein letztes Wort! Ist er morgen früh nicht weg geh ich zurück nach New York! Und jetzt lass endlich meinen Arm los!" knurrte Yuki, dem der Tag eindeutig zuviel war. Erst wurde er 3 mal gespielt höflich daraufhingewiesen, dass das Manuskript für sein nächstes Buch bald fertig sein musste und dann war da noch diese wildgewordene Horde von liebestollen Frauen gewesen, die unbedingt ein Autogramm haben wollten und sich noch nicht mal durch seinen Verschwindet-oder-es-gibt-Tote-Blick verscheuchen liesen. Nein da brauchte er wirklich nicht noch den bei jeder Gelegenheit um sich ballernden K! Er wollte einfach seine Ruhe! Mit einem Ruck donnerte er seinen Arm samt Shuichi gegen die Wand, der endlich, mit einer großen Beule auf dem Kopf, von ihm abliess. "Nacht!" sagte er noch, warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf K und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

"Sorry das wollte ich nicht. Wenn du willst dann -" setzte K an, doch unterbrach ihn Shuichi. "Ist schon gut. Sicherheit geht nun mal vor. Außerdem wird er sich morgen beruhigt haben, wenn er seinen Schlaf bekommen hat." Sich die Beule reibend stand der Jüngere auf und zeigte K das Gästezimmer.

"Gute Nacht K-san, bis morgen früh!" verabschiedete sich Shuichi zur Nachtruhe von dem Blonden und schlich auf leisen Sohlen in Yuki und sein Schlafzimmer, wo er beruhigt feststellte das dieser schon schlief. Schnurstraks entledigte er sich seiner Sachen bis auf Boxershort und einem dünnen Hemd und krabbelte unter die Decke. Kurz überlegte er, kuschelte sich dann aber doch todesmutig an den Rücken des Schriftstellers. Wie schön warm der andere doch war. Mit einem leisen und zufriedenen seufzen rückte der Kleinere noch ein Stückchen näher an seine, im Schlaf murrende, Wärmequelle und driftete schon bald ins Land der Träume.

Ein lauter Knall lies ihn samt Kissen in den Armen in die Senkrechte schnellen. Der Träger seines Hemdes war ihm von der Schulter geruscht und noch vollkommen verschlafen blickte sich Shuichi verwirrt um. Feine Betonstückchen rieselten herab und er spähte nach oben zur Decke in der nun ein kleines Loch klaffte, das von einer Pistole oder so stammen musste.

Erschrocken über die Erkenntnis riss Shuichi die Augen auf und schaute auf den Langhaarigen der auch soeben ein lautes

"Stand up! It´s time." ihm entgegen donnerte. Irgendwie sah der Kleine richtig süß aus, so verschlafen und dann noch mit herabhängenden Träger.

Was denkst du da schon wieder Crawd?! Unmerklich schüttelte K leicht den Kopf, um seine Gedanken los zu werden und musste schmunzeln als er in das verdatterte Gesicht des Sängers sah.

Perplex starrte dieser von K zu seinem Kissen und dann auf die leere Bettseite. Wo war überhaupt Yuki? Wie von der Tarantel gestochen rannte Shuichi durch die gesamte Wohnung und rief dabei immer wieder den Namen seines Lovers, bis er sich schließlich geknickt und mit Tränen in den Augen auf die Couch fallen lies. Jezt erst fiel ihm der Zettel in die Augen der die ganze Zeit über auf dem Glastisch lag. Sofort schnappte er sich das Stück Papier und lass es.

Shuichi,

wenn du das liest sitzt ich schon längst im Flieger nach New York und denk erst gar nicht dran mir zu folgen! Ich brauch meine Ruhe und wenn ich in 2 Wochen wieder da bin, möchte ich meine Wohnung ohne den geringsten Schaden und diesen Amerikaner wieder vorfinden!

Yuki

Er war weg! Sein Yuki war weg! Hätte er doch nicht darauf bestanden und K einfach draußen in der Kälte weiter übernachten lassen. Nun gut so kalt war es auch wieder nicht, immerhin war es schon Mitte Frühling, was ihm auch seine Zustand verriet, aber trotzdem konnte er es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren den Manager draußen nächtigen zulassen, zumindest solang er darüber Bescheid wusste. Shuichi begann Sturzbäche zu heulen und K stand daneben und kratzte sich an der Schläfe, wusste nicht so Recht was er jetzt machen sollte. Schließlich stopfte er in üblicher Manier seine Magnum in Shuichis, vom ganzen schluchzen, aufgerissenen Mund und entsicherte seine Waffe. Sofort hefteten sich vor Schreck weit aufgerissene Augen auf den Amerikaner und das Geplärre verstummte mit einem mal.

Der Kleine tat ihm schon leid, aber wieso konnte er das ganze den nicht auch einmal positiv sehen?! Er würde zumindest von Eiri Yuki die nächsten 2 Wochen über keine Beule oder sonstig gleichen verpasst bekommen, obwohl er sich eh fragte wie man einem so niedlichen Welpen so behandeln konnte. Doch etwas verdutzt über seine Gedankengänge, blinzelte K kurz ein paar mal und war dann scheinbar wieder der alte. "Well, wir werden dir erstmal diversion bei NG besorgen!" Shuichi nickte einfach nur hastig und hoffte das K seine heißgeliebte Magnum so schnell wie möglich sicherte.


	3. Chapter 3

**2. Kapitel: Adventuring Day (zu dt.: abenteuerlicher Tag)**

Zwei Tage vergingen in denen man fast nur das eine hören konnte. Yuki hier, Yuki da! Dazu kam Shuichis herzzerreißendes Schluchzen, was K meist nur noch schaffte zu stoppen, wenn er mit seiner Magnum vor dem Gesicht des Sängers herumfuchtelte. Woher nahm der Kleine überhaupt das ganze Tränenwasser, fragte sich der Manager und seufzte leise. Den Song konnten sie mit Mühe und Not fertig stellen, mussten aber immer mal wieder Pausen einlegen weil Shuichi das Lied einfach zu sehr an seinen Lover erinnerte. Zum Glück stand Heute nur das Photoshooting auf den Plan, zu dem sie gerade mit 130 km/h unterwegs waren. Das reichlich Gegenverkehr herrschte störte den Amerikaner herzlich wenig, im Gegenteil, ein breites Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, was wohl auch an seinen Beifahrer lag. Der saß nämlich kniend auf den Sitz neben ihm und betete die ganze Zeit die Rückenlehne an, das sie die Fahrt unbeschadet überleben sollten.

Hatte K sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln versehen, oder fing der Sänger schon wieder an zu weinen? Zumindest sah es so aus. Im allgemeinen sah der Kleine nicht sonderlich gesund aus. Selbst wenn er mal Ruhe gab, schniefte er, hatte meist rote, verquollene Augen und schien auch einiges abgenohmen zu haben. K überlegte. Seit wann hatte Hiro gesagt hatte sich der Zustand und das Benehmen des Jüngeren so verändert? Ahja seit kurz nach der Filmaufführung. Aber warum? Soweit er wusste lief die Beziehung zwischen Yuki und Shuichi doch in dem Moment ganz gut. Wegen dieser Aktion die Rage danach startete konnte es definitiv auch nicht sein, das würde absolut nicht zu Shindou-kun passen. K grübelte weiter was während und nach der Filmaufführung passiert war. Da gabs eine Sache...

"Nee..." dachte er laut, das wäre ja nun vollkommener Bullshit wie´s die Amerikaner sagen würden. Wiederum war es das einzigste was Shuichis Veränderung erklären würde. Vielleicht sollte er sich mal mit dem Jüngeren unterhalten. "Hast du was gesagt?" hörte ein ein ängstliches Stimmchen neben sich, dessen Besitzer sich halb zum Fahrer gewahnt hatte, aber immer noch den Blick aus der Frontscheibe mied. "No." antwortete K knapp, bemerkte das er zu weit gefahren war und machte kurzer Hand eine 180° Wendung, gliederte sich somit in die richtige Fahrtrichtung ein und trat auf das Gaspedal, lies somit die fluchenden und humpenden Autofahrer zurück. Shuichi umklammerte so fest er konnte seinen Sitz und drückte so gut es ging seinen Kopf an die Rückenlehne, während in ihm die ersten Zweifel keimten, ob K wirklich eine gute Wahl gewesen war. In Moment hatte es den Anschein das er bei den Hatern besser aufgehoben wäre, als bei dem Amerikaner, zumindestens was dessen Fahrstil anging.

Fluchtartig verlies Shuichi das Auto und atmete ersteinmal erleichtert aus, bevor er seinen Blick über das Gebäude wandern lies. Es war nicht sonderlich groß, wirkte eher wie ein in die Länge gezogenes, Zweistöckiges Einfamilienhaus. Wie der Pinkhaarige feststellen durfte waren sie die ersten, als sie das Innere des Gebäudes betraten. Es hatte wohl doch seine Vorteile K als Bodyguard zu haben. Doch änderte sich das auch schon kurz darauf, denn Fujisaki und Hiro betraten den in verschiedenen Terrakottaabstufungen gehaltenen Eingangsbereich, der mit einer weißen Couch an einer Wand und unzähligen Pflanzen bestückt war. Ein Thresen, der ebenfalls weiß war und direkt dem Eingang gegenüber stand, rundete das Gesamtbild ab.

Eine Dame mit viel zu kurzen Minirock für ihre korpulenten Oberschenkel und weißer Bluse, die mehr preisgab als sie sollte, kam durch die Tür, die sich hinter dem Thresen befand. In kurzen Schritten ging sie auf die kleine Gruppe zu und grüßte sie mit einer kurzen Verbeugung. "Mein Name ist Sanae Nita. Wir haben schon auf sie gewartet. Der Fotograph ist bereits mit seinen Vorbereitungen fertig." sagte sie sogleich, wobei ihre Brille leicht von der Nase rutschte und sie sie mit einem Finger wieder zurückschieben musste. Ihre streng nachhinten und zu einem Dutt frisierten Haare liesen die Frau Älter aussehen, als sie es womöglich war und machten aus ihr eine eher unfreundlich wirkende Person. Ein krasses Gegenteil zu ihrer Stimme, die sehr fein und einen angenehmen Klang hatte. "Ihr könnt euch schon einmal umziehen gehen, Kleidung und Personal warten dort in der Umkleide auf euch. Während dessen habe ich noch einige Worte mit ihnen zu wechseln K-san." sagte die Frau geschäftlich und deutete auf eine Tür weiter hinten in den riesig wirkenden Raum. Auf den Weg dorthin sahen sich die 3 Bandmitglieder genauer im Raum um. Nur ein kleiner Teil wurde von dem weißen Hintergrund und den Utensilien des Fotographen eingenohmen, ansonsten fand sich nur noch eine etwas längere Couch in weiß in dem Raum. Die Wände waren in Mintgrün und einem helleren Grünton gestrichen. Auch hier waren wieder Pflanzen an den Enden der Sitzgelegenheit platziert. Da hat jemand ein Faible für Grünzeug ging es den 3 Jungendlichen durch den Kopf und sie verschwanden in der Umkleide.

"So ist gut! Perfekt! Den Kopf ein wenig höher! Ja genau so!" dirigierte sie der Fotograph für die letzten Bilder. Er war hell auf begeistert von den Jungen, die anscheinend Talent zum Posen hatten. Dank der besten Visagisten die sie zu bieten hatten, viel die Abgeschlagenheit Shuichis gar nicht mal auf. Die Fotos würden der Hammer werden, zu mal er vor allem auf die gespannt war, auf dem die drei in gewagten Outfits zu sehen waren. Selbst K wirkte zufrieden, der es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte, um mit Frau Nita die letzten Details durchzugehen, sprich wieviele Abzüge gemacht werden sollten und welche Ablichtungen an welches Magazin gehen sollte. Immer wieder war sein Blick dabei zu den Aufnahmen gehuscht und blieb vor allem meistens länger dort ruhen, als die Einzelaufnahmen gemacht wurden. In nahezu jedem Outfit, ob nun verspielt oder elegant, musste er feststellen, machte Shuichi eine sehr gute Figur.

Wieder umgezogen und mit einer leichten Verbeugung verabschiedete sich die Band samt Manager von dem Fotographen, sowie Sanae und traten nach draußen.

"Soll ich euch mitnehmen?" fragte K mit einem grinsen Hiro und Fujisaki, die augenblicklich verneinten, kurz zum Abschied winkten und dann um die nächste Ecke verschwanden. Nach dem was Shuichi ihnen in der Umkleide erzählt hatte musste sie nicht unbedingt dessen Leid teilen und machten sich lieber zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Hause. Innerlich grummelnd, schaute Shuichi den Beiden hinterher. Und das nennt sich Freunde! Von dir hab ich das am wenigsten erwartet Hiroooo! 

Er musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht gleich wieder los zu heulen, wollte er doch eigentlich Heut die Bekanntschaft mit einer bestimmten Waffe vermeiden. So suchte er seinen Mut zusammen, verlor ihn aber Teil weise wieder als er sich dem Größeren zu wandte und anfing sein Anliegen mehr stotternt vorzutragen.

"K-san.. wollen wir nicht auch zu Fuß nach Hause laufen?"

Angesprochener hob eine Augenbraue und blickte dem Jüngeren in die Augen.

"Why that?"

"Weil...weil... das Auto einen Platten hat!" kam es nach reichlicher Überlegung, während Shuichi dem durchdringenden Blick auswich.

"Doesn´t" kam es mit einem Blick auf alle vier Reifen.

"Doch!"

"No!"

"Doch!"

"NO!"

"Da ist Rage und sie hat schon wieder ihren Panda-Roboter dabei!" schrie der Kleine entsetzt und K wirbelte herum zückte das Gewehr was er sich auf den Rücken geschnallt und durch einen Mantel versteckt hatte und blickte sich, einige Warnschüsse gebend, suchend am Himmel um.

Shuichi grinste leicht und machte sich an einen der reifen zu schaffen, nur waren Fingernägel nicht unbedingt das Richtige um diesen platzen zu lassen. Kurz bevor seine Zähne zum Einsatz bringen konnte, wurde er am Schlawitchen gepackt und empor gehoben. Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick sah K den nun zum Chibi mutierten und große Augen machenden Shuichi an, bis ein leises Seufzen seine Kehle verlies.

"What´s wrong with you boy?" damit setzte er den Pinkhaarigen ab, der leicht verwirrt auf Grund K´s Verhalten war.

"Willst du nun laufen, or what?" fragte er mies gestimmt, da der Kleine anscheinend was gegen seinen Fahrstil hatte.

Dieser lächelte ihn darauf mit einem "Arrigatou K-san" an und lief voraus. Gedanklich klopfte er sich auf die Schulter. Die Nummer mit den großen Augen klappte doch fast immer und anscheinend auch bei fast jeden, wenn er mal von Yuki absah. Yuki... er hatte ihn doch tatsächlich für einen Moment vergessen.

Wieder schlug seine Stimmung von gut in schlecht um. Er vermisste ihn ja so. In Gedanken verloren ging er Schritt um Schritt weiter und registrierte schon gar nicht mehr K der ihm die ganze Zeit über unauffällig folgte und im Auge behielt.

Shuichi schreckte erst aus seinen Gedanken als er etwas kaltes an seinen Hinterkopf spürte und seufzte dann leise.

"K-san ich hab wirklich nichts ge..." Der Junge erstarrte mitten im Satz als er sich umdrehte und nicht in die grau-blauen Augen K´s sah, sondern in rehbraune Opale, die er gar nicht einordnen konnte.

"Halt die Klappe oder ich schiess dir gleich ein Loch in deinen Kopf!" knurrte der um einen Kopf größere und schubte den Sänger in die nächste Seitengasse.

Wo zum Henker ist K hin?! Er sollte doch in meiner Nähe bleiben! Panik stieg in ihm hoch und er suchte eine Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Doch es gab keine. Vor ihm türmte sich eine Sackgasse auf, zu beiden Seiten standen Häuser und hinter ihm war dieser Irre mit einer Knarre! Zu eben diesen drehte sich Shuichi, dem fast das Herz stehen blieb. Nee das ist nicht mein Tag! jammerte er in Gedanken und ging einige Schritte zurück. Jetzt war es nicht mehr einer sondern drei die ihn einkesselten.

"Ganz schon dumm von dir alleine durch die Straßen zu wandern, aber was will man schon bei jemanden wie dir erwarten!" feixte ein braunhaariger, hochgewachsener Junge, der Anfang 20 zu sein schien. Shuichis Herz begann zu rasen, als die Jungen näher traten. Wo war verdammt nochmal K, wenn man ihn mal brauchte?! Der Junge mit den rehbraunen Augen strich sich lasziv durch die kurzen, schwarzen Haare und lächelte verschlagen.

"Oh da hat wohl jemand Angst?! Die brauchst du aber nicht zu haben, wir machens kurz und schmerzlos!" Damit richtete er seine Waffe auf Shuichi, der angefangen hatte wie Espenlaub zu zittern. Ich konnt Yuki noch nicht mal einen Abschiedskuss geben! Er kniff regelrecht die Augen zusammen und hielt sich die ganze Zeit an diesem einen Gedanken fest und wartete darauf, das der andere abdrückte.

"Warte Soichiru!" hörte er die Stimme, die zu dem dritten im Bunde gehören musste. Langsam öffnete er ein Auge und schaute zu den Dreien. Ein Junge, in Shuichis Alter, mit braunen Schulterlangen Haaren, die er in einem kleinen Zopf trug und schmächtiger Figur hatte seine Hand auf die Waffe des anderen gelegt.

Verdutzt, aber auch verärgert zu gleich schaute ihn dieser an, erntete aber nur ein breites, hinterlistiges grinsen ein. "Warum es schnell angehen? Das waren sogar deine eigenen Worte!" damit löste er seine Hand wieder und näherte sich dem Sänger bis auf wenige Milimeter.

Entsetzt riss Shuichi die Augen auf, als er verstand, worauf dieser Junge hinaus wollte und dessen Hand über seinen Brustkorb streicheln spührte.

Er schluckte abermals, wollte nur noch weg von hier.

"TATSUKE..." eine Hand stoppte seinen Hilferuf und drei Augenpaare funkelten ihn verärgert an. Der einzigste Junge dessen Name er kannte, Soichiru, packte seine Handgelenke und nagelte sie gewaltsam über den Kopf des Sängers an der Steinmauer fest, während der Schmächtige neben ihm seine Hand auf Shuichi´s Mund presste. "Wag es noch einmal auch nur den geringsten Mucks von dir zu geben und du landest gleich unter der Erde!" zischte Soichiru und nutzte seine Position sofort mit einem breiten grinsen aus, um sein Knie in den Schritt ihres Opfers zu drängen.

Shuichi versuchte es, konnte jedoch nicht anders und wimmerte auf, kämpfte gegen die Kraft des anderen an und kniff wieder die Lider fest zusammen. Er wollte niemanden der Drei in die Augen sehen müssen, wollte nicht zeigen wieviel Angst in seinen eigenen lag.

Erschrocken riss er diese auf, als Schüsse erklangen, die die Jungen nur knapp verfehlten.

"Leave the fingers of the boy!" grollte eine Stimme, die Erleichterung in Shuichi auslöste. Der Griff um seine Handgelenke lockerte sich, bis gänzlich von ihm abgelassen wurde und so zögerte er auch nicht lange, als K ihn zu sich rief. Sofort verkroch er sich hinter dem Rücken des Managers und linste über dessen Schulter zu den Hatern, die nicht gerade begeistert aussahen. Und ehe sie sich versahen hatten die Drei ihre eigenen Waffen gezückt.

K reagierte unverzüglich, in dem er sich Shuichi über die Schulter warf, Warnschüsse in die Richtung der Jungen abgab und aus der Seitengasse rannte.

Davon liesen sich die Hater jedoch nicht einschüchtern und folgten den Zwei. Eine Hetzjagd quer durch die Stadt begann, begleitet von den Aufschreien des Sängers, die wohl bis nach New York hörbar waren.

Mit einem rumpsen schmiss K die Stahltor zu einem herunter gekommenen Warenhaus zu und stellte sich Schussbereit an eines der zerbrochenen Fenster.

Shuichi war in der Zeit von seiner Schulter gerutscht und begutachtete das Innere des Gebäudes vom Boden aus. Ein Fließband, rampuniert und mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt füllte die Hälfte der Fläsche der Halle. Vereinzelt standen sogar guterhaltene Holzkisten und Glasscherben zierten hier und da den Boden.

Er blieb noch eine Weile so liegen Der Boden war so schön kühl und sorgte dafür das er sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

"I think, wir sind sie los!" brabbelte K und steckte seine Waffen wieder ein, nach dem er 10 Minuten die Gegend im Auge behalten hatte.

Shuichi setzte sich auf und sah K mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an.

"Wenn ich nicht darauf bestanden hätte das wir zu Fuß gehen, wär das nicht passiert."

"That´s right!" bestätigte der Amerikaner nur und versuchte die Tür wieder auf zu zerren.

"WAS? Kannst du nicht sagen: Es ist nicht deine Schuld, es war nur pech´ oder ... oder Es ist nun mal passiert, also mach dir keine Vorwürfe´?"

flennte der Kleinere los und sah K wieder mit großen Augen an.

"Stopping that! We have a problem!" sagte K genervt, als er seinen Blick vom Jüngeren wieder abwandte und etwas in seinen Sachen suchte.

"Aber...aber" schluchste Shuichi.

"Did you hear me?! Wir haben ein Problem!" keifte nun der Blondhaarige, in das von Shuichi langgezogene Ohr.

Dieser glubschte ihn mit seinen großen Augen an und traute sich schon gar nicht mehr zu fragen, was das für ein Problem sei.

K, der sich der Aufmerksamkeit des Kleineren nun sicher war beantwortete dessen ungestellte Frage, leicht über sich selbst verärgert.

"Die Tür klemmt und ich hab alles dabei bis auf meine Sprengsätze."


	4. Chapter 4

**3. Kapitel: Missunderstanding (zu dt. Missverständnis) adult**

Sich seine Beule reibend, die er von K verpasst bekommen hatte als er ihn angefangen hatte zu kritisieren, saß Shuichi auf einer der Holzkisten und versuchte den Schmerz aus seinen Kopf zu vertreiben. Wieso musste der Amerikaner auch so dolle zu hauen, nur weil er es sich erlaubte lieb und nett nachzufragen wie es kommt das er ausgerechnet seine Sprengsätze vergessen hatte? Er merkte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten und seine Nase gefährlich zu laufen begann. Wie er das doch hasste.

K indess versuchte mit eigener Körperkraft und der Hilfe seiner Magnum das Stahltor irgendwie zum aufgehen zu zwingen, doch vergebens.

Resignierend seufzend und recht geknickt, das er aufgeben musste, lies er sich neben Shindou auf einer der Holzkisten sinken.

Als der Blondschopf dessen leises schniefen hörte, konnte er es nicht fassen. Der Kleine schaffte er sogar in so einer Situation nur an Yuki zu denken! Wie ihn dieser Gedanke doch aufregte! In einer fließenden Bewegung hockte er sich vor den Sänger, nahm dessen Hände von den Augen die er damit gerieben hatte und zwang den Kleinen somit, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Die Amethysten funkelten ihn regelrecht an und hatten eine Ausstrahlung, die der Amerikaner schon oft bewundert hatte.

"Du solltest aufhören ihm andauernd hinterher zu trauern." sprach er seinen Gedanken laut aus und konnte beobachten, wie Shuichi ihn verwirrt, aber immer noch mit geröteten Augen ansah. "Ich trauer ih...hmm" sein Protest wurde durch die Lippen des anderen erstickt. Eigentlich wollte er sagen, das er nicht Yuki nachtrauerte, sondern seine Polenallergie sich wie so oft in der letzten Zeit meldete, doch das wurde ja nun dank K´s Lippen verhindert.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Shuichi in die grau-blauen Opale des Amerikaners, ehe er diese langsam schloss. Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Träumte er das alles nur? Lag er etwa noch in seinem Bett und der gesamte Tag war nur Einbildung, ein Gespinnst seines Gehirns? Also wenn das alles ein Traum ist, dann ist es verdammt realistisch! 

Auf einmal spürte Shuichi wie ihn die Schwerkraft packte, da er sich nach hinten gelehnt hatte und landete samt K über sich auf dem Boden, wo ihm schmerzhaft klar wurde, das es doch kein Traum war. Notgedrungen durch den Sturz lösten sich ihre Lippen und K sah doch etwas perplex drein, musste erstmal verarbeiten, das er seinen Schützling gerade tatsächlich geküsst hatte. Dessen Lippen waren aber auch so dermaßen anziehend in diesem Moment gewesen.

Ein Blick in die Augen des unter ihm liegenden Bandleader Bad Lucks, verriet ihm, das dieser nicht weniger verwirrt war.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte diese Situation schon etwas für sich und Ablenkung ist ja bekanntlich das beste Mittel gegen trübe Gedanken, ging es ihm durch den Kopf und ehe er noch einen weiteren Gedanken verschenkte, strich er sacht über die feine Haut des Gesichtes vor sich und fing die Lippen Shuichis zu einem weiteren, zärtlicheren Kuss ein. Ein Schauer durchfuhr den Körper des Jüngeren und wie automatisch schlossen sich seine Lider abermals.

Was wollte er nochmal sagen?

Ach egal! Schrie etwas in ihm, denn dafür war das Gefühl was K in ihm auslöste zu unbeschreiblich. Nie hätte er Gedacht das der Amerikaner so zärtlich sein könnte, zärtlicher als Yuki es bisher zu ihm war. Eine Hand die sich unter sein Shirt verirrte und sich weiter nach oben tastete, lies den Sänger den Gedanken verwerfen und ein seufzen entglitt ihm in den Kuss. Seine Chance ergreifend, strich K kurz über die Unterlippe, ehe sich seine Zunge forschend in der Mundhöhle des Kleineren verlor. Vorsichtig kam ihm die Zunge des anderen entgegen und ein kleiner Kampf entstand, den K gewann.

Nach Luft schnappend löste sich der langhaarige Blonde von Shuichi und blickte einen momentlang in dessen Augen. So viel war in ihnen zu lesen.

Verwirrung, Wärme und täuschte er sich oder war es wirklich Verlangen was er in diesen hell-lilanen Opalen sah? Wer um Himmelswillen konnte diesen Blick nur wiederstehen? Er jedenfalls nicht, das stand schonmal fest. Federleicht lies er seine Lippen auf Wanderschaft gehen, kostete jeden Zentimeter der weichen Haut des Halses und entlockte damit Shuichi leise Seufzer. Ein, fast als enttäuscht zu bezeichnendes, Geräusch entrann der Kehle des Pinkhaarigen, als K sich von ihm löste und die Liebkosungen damit endeten. Doch dieser wollte lediglich den Öberkörper vom störenden Stoff befreien, um mehr Angriffsfläche zu erhalten. Die Augen Shuichis folgten der Flugbahn seines Shirts, das etwas weiter ab von den Beiden landete und quieckte mit einem mal laut auf, als er den kalten Boden im Rücken spürte. Da kam ihm der warme Körper seines Managers sehr gelegen und so schmiegte er sich, nun in sitzender Position, an dessen, von weißen Stoff bedeckter, Brust. Ein leises Lachen ertönte seitens des Amerikaners und er schmunzelte den Kleinen, doch etwas vergnügt, an, worauf er einen Schmollmund erntete.

"Du machst dich lustig über mich!" sagte er leise und wusste selbst nicht so genau, wieso er so reagierte. Er liebte doch Yuki, also was machte er überhaupt hier?!

Wieder ein leises Lachen, was Shuichi aus seinen Gedanken hoch blicken lies.

"Oh Shuichi, ich mach mich nicht lustig dich! Du bist nur so verdammt sweet!" und schwupps hatte der Leader BL´s einen Kuss auf sein Ohr gehaucht bekommen, an dem so gleich geknabbert wurde. Seine Nackenhäarchen stellten sich auf, eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Haut und zu guter letzt färbte sich Shuichis Gesicht tomatenrot, machte dem Gemüse damit gefährliche Konkurrenz. Ja spielten denn seine Gefühle heute völlig verrückt? Das rascheln von Stoff beförderte Shuichi wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und verwundert sah er, das K seinen Mantel abgestreift und auf den Boden hinter ihm ausgebreitet hatte.

Er wollte doch nicht etwa...

Geschockt, doch gebannt zugleich sah Shuichi wie K, seiner Waffen entledigt, sich zu ihm vorbeugte und begann zärtlich seine Schulter entlang bis zu seiner Halsbeuge zu kosen. Und wieder löste sich ein leises seufzen, was er nicht geschafft hatte zu unterdrücken. Eine Hand des Größeren verirrte sich dabei auf den Bauch Shuichis und strich hauchzart über diesen bis hin zur Brust. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen ließ Shuichi die Augen schließen und leicht seinen Körper erzittern. Wieder musste der Kleinere feststellen wie sanft doch der eigentlich so schiesswütige Amerikaner war.

Seine innere Abwehr immer weiter abbauend, fing er an die Berührungen zu genießen und seiner Seits die Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen zu lassen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen registrierte Crawd die kleine Hand auf seiner Brust, die noch versteckt vom Hemd, nach kurzen zögern Shuichis, Knopf für Knopf mehr freigelegt wurde. Scheu strichen die jungen Hände über die zum Vorschein kommende Haut und streiften das weiße Kleidungsstück schließlich ganz von den Schultern des Blondhaarigen, dem es eine Gänsehaut über den gesamten Körper zog, als die feingliedrigen Finger über seinen Rücken und die Seiten glitten. Vorwitzige Lippen machten sich auf einmal an einer seiner Brustwarzen zu schaffen, die sich nach einen leichten Biss zu verhärten begann und K ein leises Keuchen entlockte. Das war zu viel für den Amerikaner. Seine verbleibende Selbstbeherrschung, die er vor gut einer Minute noch besaß, brökelte in Sekundenschnelle dahin. Er packte Shuichi mit sanfter Gewalt am Kinn und zog dieses zu sich hoch, um fordernd seine Lippen auf die des anderen zu legen, während seine andere Hand sich an dessen Jeans zu schaffen machte und schließlich unter dem schütznden Stoff verschwand. Etwas erstaunt musste er feststellen, das sich in dieser Region schon längst etwas getan hatte, nahm es jedoch mit einem Schmunzeln in den intensiver werdenden Kuss hin. Zufrieden vernahm er das gedämpfte Keuchen und forderte den Kleineren zu einem erneuten Zungenkampf heraus, den dieser auch einging. Gefangen in dem stärker werdenden Gefühl des Verlangens und der Lust reckte sich Shuichi der Hand entgegen. Es dauerte nicht lang und K befreite den Jungen von der enger werdenden Hose mit samt der Short, die die Reise zu ihren Oberteilen antraten. Er konnte nicht anders und lies sein Blick über den zierlichen Körper unter sich streifen. Es gab schon längst kein zurück mehr. Zumindestens für ihn. Dafür durfte er schon zu viel von diesen wunderbaren Jungen kosten.

Shuichi schien es ja augenscheinlich auch zu gefallen, so wie er den Größeren aus seinen lustgetränkten Augen, die nun in einem dunklen violett funkelten, ansah.

Es war einfach das Gefühl, was sein Manager in ihm ausgelöst hatte, das Shuichi mehr von diesen Berührungen wollte. Sie waren so zärtlich. So hingebungsvoll. Und als er dachte das dieses Meer aus Gefühlen nicht größer werden konnte, stöhnte er mit einem mal laut auf, als sich der Mund des Blonden um seine Errektion schloss und sacht mit der Zunge über seine Spitze glitt. Verzweifelt suchten seine Hände halt und fanden ihn schließlich auch im langen, samtenen Haar K´s.

Als ihm ein weiteres mal die Zunge gewahr wurde und K sacht seine Zähne zum Einsatz brachte, legte der kleine Sänger den Kopf in den Nacken und wollte sich der warmen Mundhöhle entgegen beugen. Doch vergebens. Crawd hatte sich wieder von seiner schmerzenden Erregung entfernt, was Shuichi mit einem entrüsteten Geräusch quiettierte.

Eine weitere Hose und Boxershort fanden ihren Weg auf den kleinen Kleiderstapel und schon hatte sich K wieder zwischen Shuichis Beinen platziert. Quälend langsam strich er die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel des Jüngeren entlang und vereinigte ihre Lippen zu einen weiteren Kuss. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber es bereitete ihm Spaß den Kleineren ein wenig zappeln zu lassen, der wieder ein Keuchen von sich vernehmen lies.

"K-san...bii...bitte!" Oh Gott, war das wirklich seine Stimme? Das hatte sich ja schon fast wie ein um ein Leckerli, winselnder Hund angehört.

Angesprochener schien einen ähnlichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben, wenn man von dessen Grinsen aus ging.

Doch ehe er noch als Sadist abgestempelt wurde, was er im tiefen inneren seines Selbst ja auch eigentlich war, lies K seine Hand weiter hinab sinken und versenkte schließlich vorsichtig einen seiner Finger in dem Pinkhaarigen. Leise aufjappsend krallten sich Shuichis Finger in den Stoff des Mantels unter ihm.

Impulsiv bewegte er sich den Finger entgegen, wollte mehr von diesen Gefühl haben, dem K nicht abgeneigt war ihm zu geben. Ein weiterer Finger folgte dem ersten und weiteten den unterliegenden und fanden schließlich dessen Lustpunkt, der ihn ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. Sich den Finger entgegen bewegend, fanden seine Hände den Weg in K´s Nacken und zogen diesen zu einem gierigen Kuss zu sich runter. Etwas überrumpelt von dem stürmischen Kuss, keuchte der Amerikaner in diesen und erwiederte ihn nur zu gern. Als er seine Finger entzzog ermtete er ein ein gedämpftes Murren seitens Shuichi, was sich jedoch gleich darauf in ein weiteres, deutlich vernehmbares Stöhnen wandte, als er dessen Hüften leicht anhob und mit seiner eigenen Erregung in den Körper unter sich eindrang. Die Enge die ihn umgab, war unbeschreiblich und kurz verharrte der blonde Amerikaner, bis er spürte wie Shuichi ihm zärtlich über die Schulterblätter strich und schließlich seine Beine um ihn schlang.

Sacht begann sich K gegen die Lenden seines Schützlings zu bewegen, der sich leicht in seinen Rücken krallte, dort kleine Kratzer zurück lies.

Sich den Stößen entgegenbewegend, keuchte Shuichi immer wieder leise auf, was an Lautstärke gewann, als sich eine Hand um sein Glied schloss und dieses im Rhytmus der Stöße zu pumpen begann. Sein Herz schien unendlich schnell zu rasen, der Atem sich immer mehr zu überschlangen. Shuichi konnte nicht länger an sich halten und ergoss sich in die Hand K´s . Ihm drehte sich alles und sein Atem ging unregelmäßig. Mit einem letzten Stoß kam auch K zu seinem Höhepunkt, was er mit einem lauten keuchen kund tat. Ausser Atem, beugte er sich ein wenig vor, hauchte dem Kleineren einen Kuss auf die Stirn und entfernte sich dann aus ihm, um sich neben den erschöpft wirkenden Shuichi zu setzen. Mit einenmal wurde ihm vollends klar was sie da eben gemacht hatten, leise seufzend strich er sich über die Stirn, als er ein leises Niesen neben sich hörte. "Bless you!" murmelte er zu Shuichi und reichte dem Kleinen lieber dessen Sachen und nahm sogleich auch seine, damit sie sich noch etwas einfingen. Ein genuscheltes "Arrigatou" war zu hören und wieder schien die Stimme des Jüngeren weinerlich zu klingen. Ein seufzen ausstoßend, drehte sich der Manager, nach dem er seine Hose geschlossen hatte, Shuichi zu und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Enttäuschung an. "Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst ihn nicht die ganze Zeit nachtrauern, das bringt dir nur Schmerz!" sagte er mit einer ihm ungewöhnlich, einfühlenden Stimme. Der pinke Schopf wandte sich dem Amerikaner zu und nieste noch ein mal.

"Ich...ich hab...ich wollt dir doch sagen das ich ihm nicht nachtrauer! Ich bin lediglich Allergiker, aber frag mich nicht wie das kam, K-san!" entgegnete Shuichi mit rotanlaufenden Wangen und drehte verlegen, aber auch auf eine gewisse Weise trotzig den Kopf zur Seite. Eine beängstigende Stille legte sich zwischen den Beiden.


End file.
